1000 años de dolor
by mat321
Summary: Finn en medio de la Guerra de los champiñones, perdio a su hermana y su mejor amigos, 1000 años después se encuentra en un extraño mundo, en una tierra llamada AAA, con extraños poderes, espero que les guste dejen sus reviews
1. Prologo

**Hola como les va, los saludo aquí con un fic es mi segundo fic de Hora de aventura ya que el primero perdió ilación y los capítulos fueron muy cortos con lo que les digo, espero que les guste este fic.**

**Prologo**

POV Fin

No podía ver nada estaba oculto en una trinchera en medio de la ciudad, no se podía ver nada por el humo, todo era un caos, los aviones soltaban bombas que explotaban por todos los edificios, era un completo desastre.

Maldición, Jonh tenemos que volver al cuartel.-dije, mi nombre es Finn, les contare brevemente que está pasando en este momento, nos encontramos luego de 50 años del inicio de la Tercera Guerra Mundial o como ahora lo llaman algunos sobrevivientes la Guerra de los Champiñones se supone que era el año 2100, pero ahora la nueva fecha es el año 50 luego del inicio del conflicto, Según lo que sabemos hace 50 años la crisis de petróleo llevó a los Estados Unidos de América invadir Siria como todos esperábamos, Rusia, China y Arabia se lanzaron contra la OTAN la guerra en los primeros 5 años fue realmente brutal según me cuantas pues tengo 17 años, soy un natal sudamericano, a los 10 años de guerra, Rusia mando un misil termonuclear a Washington, estados unidos hizo lo mismo desde Francia a Moscú, China lanzo 10 misiles a corea del sur volviéndola un lugar inerte y casi sin vida, Arabia mando 20 misiles a Israel e Israel mando 50 misiles a Arabia, Moscú mando a Francia, Reino unido y Alemania 400 misiles dando a las principales ciudades.

A 30 años de conflicto casi todo estaba destruido y varios países inutilizados, el único lugar estable era Latino América pero la falta de recursos llevó a los Estados unidos a invadir Sudamérica, por tierra para no dañar los recursos, pero la fuerte resistencia de los países sudamericanos fue tal que casi logran entrar a florida, pero mandaron 80 misiles de hidrogeno a las principales capitales sudamericanas, Rusia rompió un acuerdo de paz momentánea y mandó 200 misiles de Hidrógeno a Norte América, Estados unidos Lanza un último ataque a Rusia de 300 bombas de Hidrógeno dejándola prácticamente destruida, China casi al borde del colapso, necesitaba mas recursos lanzó misiles nucleares a Sudamérica, e los invadió, ya no existían los países, solo guerra.

Corrí con mi mejor amigo se llamaba Jonh, era un tipo robusto, moreno, corríamos por las ruinas de lo que había sido la ciudad del Cuzco, pero hace 5 años cayó una bomba termonuclear.

Entramos a un edificio que era uno de los pocos que seguían en pie, entramos, habían unas pocas personas, nosotros somos uno de los pocos puntos de resistencia contra los chinos y Asiáticos, casi todo el mundo estaba en colapso.

Jonh, debemos comer, recuerda que dentro de 2 horas tenemos que volver a hacer nuestra ronda, de vigilancia.-le dije a mi amigo, este me asintió y nos sentamos, nosotros comimos, mi hermana, se llamaba Sofía tenia 10 años menos que yo, mis padre murieron una semana después de el nacimiento de Sofía ella esta en el mismo edificio solo que en una sección para niños.

Comimos en silencio, es que realmente ya no hay nada alegre que contar, todo lo bueno no esta, con un mundo en el apocalipsis es horrible.-Oye, los altos mandos que comunicaron.-le pregunto

Buenos según lo que escuche, esa bomba de Protones la única que jamás se ha construido con eso parece que podremos vencer a estos malditos.-me dijo el, yo asentí realmente me cansaba de vivir con miedo en este mundo, la paz no había existido nunca.

Luego de descansar 50 minutos que estuvimos echados escuchamos una explosión salimos a ver que estaba pasando, vimos con terror a miles de soldados que venían con la bandera China y Norcoreana, en este fortín no habíamos mas de 300 hombre y ellos parecían por lo menos 10.000 soldados.

Tenemos que irnos.-dije a Jonh, el me asintió.- hay que buscar a mi hermana PRONTO

Corríamos entre los soldados que estaban algunos llendo a combatir y a otros corrían por huir, fuimos a la zona de niños del edificio, vimos a muchos adultos llevándose a los niños para evacuarlos vi y hallé con la mirada a mi hermana, era una niña de 7 años, tenía el pelo rubio como el mío y con ojos verdes en ves de azules como los míos, corrí con ella y la abrasé.

Finn que está pasando?.-me dijo estaba asustada.-Tranquila yo te sacare de aquí a salvo, Jonh vámonos.

Los tres corrimos hacia otra puerta, que yo y Sofía aviamos construido en caso que esto pasara, salimos, todo era tierra y llanura, ya no había cosas verdes, también habían montañas vimos explosiones vimos a muchos soldados Chinos rodear la estructura, unos nos vieron y nos comenzaron a disparar, Jonh nos cubría mientras nos ocultábamos en una cueva que encontramos al bajar la montaña, cuando entramos ahí deje a Sofí.-quédate aquí.-dije yo y salí en socorro de mi amigo, pero fue algo horrible, vi a mi amigo con una bayoneta clavada en su estomago.-NOOOOOO.-grite con ira y les comencé a disparar con mi rifle y matando a esos cinco soldados chinos, pero algo paso, el último disparo que el chino dio yo lo esquive, pero escuche algo, un cuerpo cayéndose volteé y vi a mi hermana con una bala en la cabeza yo me quede parado, ella había asomado su cabeza para verme.-NO NOOOO, NO POR FAVOR NOO.-grite desesperado, el chino ya había muerto, corrí con mi hermana la cogí ya se había ido, no me quedaba nada por que vivir.-NOOOO….-grite con dolor, baje a la cueva la deje en el suelo.-no puedo permitir que esos malditos se queden con su cuerpo, entre a la cueva buscando algo seco para cubrirla, pero escuché algo, salí de la cueva y vi en el cielo un misil que volaba pero iba hacia otro lugar, yo recogí hojas secas y la cubrí cogí dos rocas y prendí fuego y queme su cuerpo, llore, juro que ni cuando murieron mis padres llore tanto, pero luego algo me interrumpió.

El suelo tembló y la cueva si iba a derrumbar, no tuve mas opción de saltar, pero entre mas a la cueva en vez de salir, fue por instinto, la entrada se cayo, pero había un pequeño agujero y se veía algo, vi un nube de hongo, pero no era cerca, pero esta nube era verde y solo crecía mas y mas no se desvanecía.

Yo entre a la cueva ya que el suelo seguía temblando, corrí a oscuras no se veía casi nada, pero llegue a un lugar muy extraño era un lugar donde había todo iluminado de azul había una especie de lago con una sustancia blanca, me acerque a esa sustancia y la toque con curiosidad, pero cuando la toque note que había partes algo duras, pero comenzó a sangrarme de la nariz y me dolía la cabeza, un enorme terremoto agarro el piso comenzó a temblar demasiado fuerte, caí a la sustancia y solo sentí adormecimiento y cerré los ojos y todo se volvió negro.

**Este es el prologo de mi historia, espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews **


	2. El despertar

**Hola como están aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de este fic.**

**Alejito480: **Gracias amigo..

**Tifitos: **Gracias me alegra que te gusto.

**Capitulo 1: El despertar **

Nos encontramos en las Tierras de AAA, mas específicamente en una casa del árbol en una habitación, donde una chica de unos 17 años, ojos azules, generoso busto y en teoría un buen cuerpo, rubia y con un gorro de conejo, de nombre fionna se levantaba de su cama.

Sonaba el despertador.-demonios, uuuhhhaaaaa.-dijo la chica rubia mientras golpeaba el despertador hasta destruirlo, ella se levanto con bastante flojera y con la cara de un muerto viviente (como todos en el mundo), camino hasta el baño y entró, pero cuando reacciono.-DEMONIOS YA DEBO IR AL DULCE REINO.-grito, en menos de 10 minutos ya estaba cambiada y aseada y comiendo su desayuno en la sala, miro a la repisa y vio una foto de ella con marshall, pero decidió dejarla de mirar, no quería ponerse triste para su reunión con Gumball.

Cuando termino de comer, salió rápidamente de su casa y fue corriendo hacia el Dulce Reino, iría mas rápido si estuviera su hermana Cake, pero ella se casó con Lord Monochromicorn y se mudó con el ella vivía sola con BMO y bueno ya no podía salir de aventura con Cake, ya que ella se tenía que encargar de sus hijos y en este momento se había ido de viaje de Luna de miel o algo así le dijeron.

Fionna siguió caminando por una media hora hasta que llegó a las puertas de el Dulce Reino, entro pasando a los guardias, claro que llevaba sus espadas la de cristal mágico y la de Sangre de ángel que le había dado su madre.

Llegó a la entrada de el Dulce Castillo y entró, encontró a Gumball hay conversando con mentita.-Gumball, ola , para que me llamaste ayer?.

Ah hola fionna, que bueno que viniste, escucha, te llamé por que voy a necesitar tu ayuda, yo con otros guardias vamos a ir en el cerca del bosque en el Límite con las tierras de Uuu, y que hace unos días conseguí una fuente de energía muy pura, y debemos ver que hay ahí y si nos puedes ayudar a protegernos ya que invente unos explosivos que harán volar el hueco en menos de 1 minuto, pero no se que puede haber ahí.-dijo Gumball, Fionna asintió ya que pues no tenía nada que hacer y quería saber que había en ese lugar.

Realmente nunca le permitieron salir de AAA, ni mucho menos ir a UUU ya que según que salía en los libros de historia 200 años después de la Gran Guerra de los Champiñones la tierra quedo muy dañada y bueno la tierra se dividió en las tierras de AAA, EEE que eran un enorme desierto con monstruosidades nunca había podido ir allí, Iii, que según gumball es un océano en tinieblas, Ooo, que se supone que también es una isla, pero hay un enorme cráter que impide viajar al otro lado del planeta y Uuu que limita con AAA, pero gumball jamás se lo había permitido, por alguna especie de arreglo entre los Reinos de Aaa y Uuu.

Bueno Fionna saldremos dentro de media hora, ya que tengo que preparar algunas cosas, para irnos.-dijo Gumball a lo que Fionna asintió.-estas bien no? Con lo que pasó con marshall.

No te preocupes Gumball ya lo superé recuerda fue hace unos meses.-dijo Fionna con un tono cortante Gumball solo asintió y fue a cuestionar mas todo para el inicio de la excavación.

Fionna, se fue a sentar a un lado, estos últimos meses había estado un poco deprimida desde marshall, todo su antiguo animo y espíritu de aventurera había bajado gravemente.-(estoy sola, nadie me entiende realmente, nadie sabe lo que se siente ser la última de tu especie de estar completamente sola sin nadie que sea igual que tú, que piense igual que tú).-pensó ella con bastante pena y tristeza.

Ella estuvo sentada en el muro pensando sobre la vida, no se dio cuenta que había pasado casi 40 minutos.-FIONNA te he estado llamando durante 10 minutos, ya está todo lista podemos irnos.-dijo Gumball acercándose a ella, la rubia de ojos azules asintió y fue caminando junto al hombre de dulce y subieron a los caballos de caramelo y comenzaron a andar junto con un carruaje que llevaba los explosivos y algunos guardias banana, estuvieron así por unos 2 horas hasta que llegaron al lugar indicado de la excavación.

Bueno chicos pónganse a armas las carpas, estamos en los límites de Uuu así que hay muchos monstros en este lugar y puede ser muy peligroso.-dijo Gumball.

Yodos los guardias banana comenzaron a Sacar los explosivos y las carpas, todos estaban trabajando, Fionna estaba explorando ya que estaban en medio de la nada y cerca de las tierras de Uuu era una gran oportunidad para ver lo que había.

Estuvo caminando sin alejarse de el lugar donde estaba Gumball, estuvo así 20 minutos y se encontró a un troll enano pero salió corriendo , sin nada que hacer Fionna volvió donde estaba Gumball que ya se estaba preparando para hacer explotar la tierra.-ahhh fionna ponte a tras que todos estos explosivos ya entraran en acción.-dijo gumball y se apartaron todos igual Fionna cuando estuvieron a una buena distancia activaron los explosivos y salió una inmensa explosión de tierra y polvo, retumbo un poco el piso, cuando todos se calmo fueron a ver que había en el cráter, grande fue su sorpresa que había algo blanco cristalizado que se estaba quebrando y de pronto estallo.

Mierda esto tiene unas grandes cantidades de energía pura, debemos alejarnos.-dijo Gumball con un aparato en sus manos que emitía una luz roja muy fuerte.

Fionna salto para salvarse de la explosión, pero cuando paso el humo se despejó, ella se acerco.-Espera Fionna no sabemos que hay ahí.-dijo Gumball tratando de detenerla, pero Fionna no hizo caso y fue a revisar el cráter, se sorprendió cuando vio una especie de líquido blanco que estaba escurriendo del hueco que tenía unos 2 metros de profundidad y 5 de ancho, pero de el Líquido que surgió un cuerpo.-DIOS .-grito Fionna al ver al cuerpo que se estaba surgiendo de aquel líquido blanco.

Demonios, tenemos que sacarlo de ahí rápido, guardias banana agarren unas sogas y que uno baje a sacarlo.-dijo Gumball, Fionna estaba en shock, pero era por que ese cuerpo estaba en perfecto estado y tenia los ojos azules y cabello rubio igual a ella, con una ropa rara pero el caso que era muy parecido a ella demasiado, puede ser que por una pequeña esperanza de que no fuera la única humano que quedaba.

Los guardias bananas bajaron amarrados de una cuerda y sacaron a el cuerpo, Gumball trajo con otros guardias bananas trajeron unas camillas y pusieron el cuerpo en la camilla y lo llevaron al interior de una tienda.

Fionna camino junto con gumball y se metió dentro de la tienda vio el cuerpo con mas exactitud parecía de unos 17 años de su edad, traía una especie de polo rasgado y un pantalón verde raro, y una chaqueta extraña y en su cinturón había una cosa de metal y en su pierna había un cuchillo.

Que es Gumball?.-pregunto Fionna con una esperanza.-quien es este chico?

No te puedo decir nada, mas bien no se si estará con vida tengo que escanearlo y hacerle muchas pruebas para decir que es o que es.-dijo Gumball, Fionna bajó un poco la cabeza, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

.ughh.-escucho Fionna vio el cuerpo y vio que escupía aguay sus manos se levantaban, ella estaba emocionada, vio que el cuerpo abría los ojos, pero lo que paso después no se lo esperaba, todo lo de vidrio en la carpa exploto, el tipo al parecer estaba molestó y se levantó de la camilla y intentó salir corriendo, cogió esa cosa de metal y lo apunto hacía gumball.

Tranquilízate no hagas nada.-dijo gumball, pero este tipo le dio un puñetazo en la cara y salió de la carpa corriendo, Fionna sorprendida saco su espada de cristal mágico y salió corriendo hacia el.-ESPERA FIONNA.-grito gumball.

Ella no hizo caso y siguió corriendo hacia el tipo, al parecer el se había dado cuenta, se paro y le apunto con esa cosa de metal y presiono una especie de botón, y solo Fionna sintió dolor en el hombro vio aterrorizada como había un hueco en el.-(que demonios es esa cosa).-pensó ella con algo de miedo.-no se que sea pero no puedo dejar que me de.-dijo ella y comenzó a correr en diagonal evitando las cosas que le lanzaba el tipo ese.

Se acerco lo suficiente a el y le intento dar una patada, pero este la bloqueo pero ella corto y destruyo la cosa de metal, el tipo sacó su cuchillo y se paro en una rara posición.-quien eres tú?.-grito fionna antes de que se abalanzase hacía ella, con su cuchillo, el intentaba apuñalarla a Fionna, peor esta o lo esquivaba o lo bloqueaba con su espada, el tipo la intento golpear pero ella lo golpeo y lo tiro al piso, el tipo alzó su mano y Fionna salió volando.

Que mierda..-dijo por primera vez este tipo viendo sus manos como si no supiera que estaba haciendo.

El tipo se puso encima de Fionna y la sujeto de la muñeca.-que estas haciendo maldito pervertido.-dijo Fionna forcejeando.

Donde carajos estoy?¡, HABLA que hicieron con la ciudad del Cuzco, estoy en China o que DIME MIERDA.-decía y gritaba el tipo haciendo que fionna se asustara.

China, cuzco, de que demonios hablas estamos en la tierra de AAA.-dijo fionna forcejeando.

AAA, que mierda, la guerra, la guerra estaba ahí, mi hermana, la bomba, donde DONDE ESTOY.-grito el teniendo un ataque de nervios, pero Fionna vio correr a Gumball y con una jeringa le inyecto algo parecido a un tranquilizante en la espalda y este cayo en cima de fionna inconsciente.

Fionna se sonrojo y se quito a el tipo de encima.-Que pasó gumball, quien es este tipo y por que decía la Guerra y que es china o Cuzco.-dijo Fionna con clara señal que quería una explicación mientras junto con Gumball Cargaban el cuerpo del sujeto.

Tengo una teoría por la forma de vestir, esa extraña arma que tenía y lo que dijo "guerra".-dijo gumball exhalando.-bueno tiene que tener por lo menos

1 000 años, es de la época de la Gran Guerra de los Champiñones.-dijo gumball haciendo que fionna abra los ojos de la impresión.

La Época de la Gran Guerra de los Champiñones o sea que el debió conocer a mas humanos debemos despertarlo y tranquilizarlo.-dijo Fionna emocionada de que hayan encontrado a otro humano.

Tranquila Fionna debemos controlarnos, este humano ha estado dormido por casi 1 000 años, si se vuelve a despertar va a estar asustado, seguro piensa que ha sido tomado prisionero por la manera que ha reaccionado.-dijo Gumball ayudando a caminar con el humano cargado, ella cogía sus manos y gumball sus piernas y caminaban.

Los estaban caminando hacia el campamento ya que fionna no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que corrieron y cuando casi estaban llegando a el campamento donde ya había una carreta para poner el cuerpo del inconsciente hay, pero sintieron una sombra y delante de fionna apareció cierto vampiro pálido, y de ojos negros y delgado.

Hola querida fionna me extrañaste.-dijo marshall con una sonrisa de arrogante y fionna solo se molesto, como se atrevía a presentarse así después de lo que pasó.

Quien es ese tipo.-dijo Marshall acercándose a el humano.

Aléjate Marshall, no te le acerques.-dijo Fionna con la voz molesta marshall no le hizo caso y se acerco al ver el rostro de el humano pero abrió los ojos de impresión.-demonios, como puede ser el.-dijo Marshall impresionado.

Lo conoces?.-pregunto Gumball impresionado por la cara que hizo marshall.

El me salvo en la Guerra de los Champiñones cuando era un niño.-dijo Marshall intentando recordar lo que había pasado hace ya tantos años.

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado dejen sus reviews xDD**


End file.
